


Rune Barriers Don't Stop The Heart From Breaking

by enby_kaede



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fraxus endgame, Freed needs a hug, Generalized Trigger Warning, Hate Speech, Have tissues or a punching bag ready, Homophobic Language, Homophobic characters, Hurt!Freed, M/M, Maybe not so slight idk, Not Beta Read, Pining, Possibly Triggering, Sabertooth - Freeform, Slight Canon Divergence, fairy tail - Freeform, fraxus, prepare for feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enby_kaede/pseuds/enby_kaede
Summary: *summary subject to change*~I'm a big sucker for angsty fics, and imho there isn't enough angsty Fraxus fics. Sooooo if there's any interest for some Fraxgnst I've got the outline of a fic started. I'll post a little bit of a sample and if I can see there's some decent interest I will flesh it out into a full multi chapter fic. Please be nice, I've never written fanfiction before.~---"Don't tell me this has to do with all that homosexual bull crap that I told you to keep out of this team? Are you really so pitiful? That you would be spiteful towards my girlfriend because I rejected you? I thought I made it real clear that I ain't a fag like you."Freed had froze as soon as the word 'homosexual' left the Thunder God's mouth, and his head snapped up from his book in abject horror. His mask fell away to an expression that was equal parts shock and betrayal. Had Laxus truly just outed Freed in front of the entire guild? Not only his sexuality, but his attraction to Laxus and subsequent rejection?---Or:Laxus has started dating Lucy, Freed isn't handling it as well as he'd like, Lucy just wants to get to the bottom of what's really going on. It's Fairy Tail so of course drama ensues.
Relationships: Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Freed Justine/Rufus Lore, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Mentioned/Previous Freed Justine/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. Not a Chapter: Sample

**Author's Note:**

> The entire story won't be Lucy centered POV, this is simply for this particular sample. I also apologize in advance for grammar, spelling, and other mistakes.

_ The book Freed was holding snapped shut audibly and he pinned Lucy in place with a look so stern she no longer wondered why Laxus listened to Freed. "What are your intentions?" He asked flatly, and Lucy debated if her plan was actually going to get her anywhere. _

_ "Well I…I know you don't really like me, and I just want to know why. You're my boyfriend's best friend. At the very least for his sake, I want us to get along." The tired way in which Freed sighed at Lucy’s words surprised her. _

_ "If that is all, then I will be happy to tell Laxus your little plan to "bond" has worked, and we had a great time. I will endeavor to be more enthusiastic about your presence when Laxus is around, and you and I never have to do this again. Will that appease you?" The green haired man unfolded himself from his seat as he spoke, calmly collected his book, and made to leave the small tea shop next to the book store. _

_ "Wait, no! Freed, that's not what I was wanting!" Lucy jumped to her feet, utterly put off by Freed's coldness. Sure he wasn't the most emotional, or the most social, but this near hostility was surprising. She watched his shoulders stiffen up before he turned back to face her.  _

_ "Then what is it you want, Lucy? My approval? Do you want me to speak highly of you to Laxus?" He asked, clearly losing patience with the situation. Lucy was so confused. _

_ "I was being genuine! I just want to know why you don't like me! If it's something I can fix I-" Lucy stopped talking as Freed held up a hand and approached the table once more. He sat back down and gestured for her to do so, taking the attention off of them.  _

_ "Lucy, I do not dislike you as you are so thoroughly convinced." Freed said, his tone of voice inciting a clear exasperation.  _

_ Lucy clenched her fists on her lap. "Then why...Why do you-" she started but the long haired male cut her off. _

_ "Why do I, what? Why do I act as if I am annoyed with you and Laxus’s relationship? Why do I seem emotionally distanced towards you?" He asked, and Lucy blinked in shock and slowly nodded her head a tiny bit. Freed sighed once more.  _

_ "I just… I care about Laxus, and I want this to work, and it's difficult if his best friend seems to despise my presence. I'm the outsider, so it's up to me to fix whatever it is that bothers you." Lucy said, and was slightly worried by the genuine surprise that flashed across Freed's well practiced mask before he schooled his features once more. Lucy watched, surprise furthering as Freed seemed to deflate.  _

_ "Lucy, I truly do not dislike you. I think you are smart, caring, and a very capable wizard. I am quite proud to see you as a member of Fairy Tail, however…" Freed paused to rub his temples. "I have known Laxus for a very long time, and I have seen this song and dance one too many times over the years. My irritation is not with you, it is that Laxus has disregarded my plea's him to keep his trysts out of the guild. My hostility towards you today was because you are not the first of his girlfriends to see me as an easy way to get closer to Laxus." Freed explained. _

_ Lucy sat back feeling slightly unbalanced. Laxus...did this often? Often enough that Freed expected to be used by her to get on Laxus’s good side? But something else didn't add up. "That's not all is it. I mean sure, you're not lying, but there's more to it than that. You can be honest with me, that's the only way we can get past this." She pressed. Freed's face darkened in a way that had Lucy worried she pushed too far. She started to back track, pull her words back, only to grow concerned when Freed's head fell, but not quick enough to hide his crumbling mask. _

_ When Freed looked back up, his mask was in place, but Lucy had seen. "Lucy, do not presume to know how to fix something you hardly know the half of." Hus voice was sharp and he abruptly cut himself off to take a calming breath.  _

_ "Then tell me Freed! Help me understand!" Lucy tossed her hands up in frustration. There was a glint in Freed's eyes as something unreadable passed across his expression and that was the only warning Lucy got before Freed's words lashed at her. _

_ "I have known Laxus since I was ten, had a crush on him since I was eleven, and been in love with him since I was fourteen years old. For nearly a decade I have loved him, almost two if you count the seven years on Tenrou Island. For nearly just as many years I have watched him pick up girl after girl. The number of those girlfriends is more than double the years I've spent at his side watching them fall for him, only for him to leave them. As if it were not bad enough just watching, Laxus prefers to disappear on solo missions after dumping each of these girls, and leaving the fallout to Ever, Bix, and myself. I have put up with it as up until now, Laxus kept Fairy Tail out of it." For the third time since beginning the conversation Freed sighed. "I suppose it was too hopeful of me to assume Laxus was done making bad decisions regarding the guild. Regardless-" _

_ "Wait, why does dating me equate to a bad decision regarding all of Fairy Tail?" Lucy interrupted. She was holding off on processing the fact that Freed was in love with Laxus, and had been for years. _

_ "Lucy, your first year in Fairy Tail you beat Mira, Cana, and nearly beat Erza for the title of Miss Fairy Tail. If that isn't enough reason, then how about the fact that you and Natsu are nearly attached at the hip? Or that Erza has proclaimed you to be her best friend? Gray sees you as a sister. Levy adores you… Need I go on or shall I continue my original point?" Freed folded his hands atop the table, but Lucy could tell they were trembling, if only slightly. _

_ "N-no. Please, continue." She stuttered. _

_ "Right, as I was saying. Regardless of it being ill advised to get involved with you, especially with his track record, it is also more difficult for me on a personal level, as I'm sure you now understand, to see Laxus with a guildmate, someone I would even dare to call family. Certainly you've deduced emotions are not my strong suit, and unfortunately, despite what one may think...It never gets any easier to watch the one you love attempt to find happiness in someone else's arms." Freed stopped talking to look down at the table top, and Lucy could tell he was struggling to stay put together.  _

_ Lucy gave him a moment to see if he would continue while she processed everything he had said so far. When it was apparent he had said everything he was going to say, she quietly asked. "D...does Laxus know how you feel about him?" Lucy wanted to take back her words when strong, stoic, and perfectly formal Freed looked back up with a wavering glass smile on his lips, and a shimmering of wetness in his eyes.  _

_ "He did at one time… I assume he either believes I have gotten over them-over him-, or he chooses to ignore them. I used to be much more brave...I was naïve to think that my position as Laxus’s best friend, would exclude me from his prejudices…" Freed's shaking hand lifted to gently touch a spot on his jaw, his expression showing him to be lost in a memory. After a moment he spoke again. "Let's just say he made it very clear that my feelings were not returned." _

_ Lucy’s eyes widened as she connected the dots. "He hit you?!" She all but yelped, and Freed winced, clearly not wanting to acknowledge that truth out loud, but there was no denying it was the truth. Lucy’s hands slapped over her mouth. "Freed…" she stared, but he lowered his hand, batting away her concern. _

_ "Laxus was primarily raised by his father, and Ivan was a terrible man. An even worse influence on Laxus. Laxus, while he is trying to be better, still shares some beliefs he learned from his father. At the time I confessed to Laxus, I believed he was getting past everything his father had beaten into his thick skull, but I had miscalculated. Laxus informed me that under no circumstances were my feelings to be brought up again if a…"faggot"... like me wanted to keep my position with the Thunder Legion. So long as my feelings and my sexuality were kept out of team and guild business, he would overlook my "lapse in judgment"." Freed took a shuddering breath. "My loyalty to Laxus and the Thunder Legion comes before my personal feelings, and so I have done as told, and have not mentioned it to him again." Freed shrugged as if it were simple, but Lucy could see that Freed's words had weight to them, the truth of it all had clearly been weighing on him for a long time. She opened her mouth to apologize but almost as if he knew, Freed shook his head and cut her off. _

_ "I did not tell you any of this to earn you pity, and it is not your place to apologize for Laxus, nor do I intend for this information to be something that causes you to leave Laxus, or cause a divide between you two. He is a good man, I would not have remained by his side, loved him, all these years if he wasn't. I truly want to see him happy. I am simply telling you this because your askance was genuine, and you are, not only a member of Fairy Tail, but a friend, family." Freed said, and Lucy waited a moment, but he did not continue.  _

_ "I...I don't really know what to say. I can't imagine what you're going through, and I never would have guessed. I am sorry that your own best friend forces you to keep a big part of who you are a secret… If I may ask, what stopped you from moving on? If you aren't moving on, then what's stopping you from trying again with Laxus?"  _

_ Freed gave a soft, wet chuckle. "I tried once. Unfortunately that person was trying just as hard as I was to forget his best friend. We both wound up more miserable and unsatisfied than we were to begin with. As far as confessing again to Laxus…I choose to accept what I am given. I am lucky enough to be called his best friend, and I cannot jeopardize that. Years ago Makarov asked me, not as guild master, but as a concerned grandfather, to protect Laxus. I can't very well keep that promise if I selfishly ruin things with Laxus and lose my place in the Thunder Legion. Besides...it's not like there's ever been any sign that Laxus has changed his opinion of gays, of people like me. I cannot afford to be selfish, so I will accept what I am given, and that will have to be enough, just as it always has." Freed stood, and this time Lucy had no intention of stopping him. _

_ Freed gently scooped up his book, and gave Lucy a weak smile. "I hope I have answered enough to reassure you that I have no ill will towards you. I'm afraid I cannot answer any more questions today." He said, and bid a soft goodbye before swiftly leaving the shop. Once he was out of sight, Lucy dropped her head into her hands. She wouldn't have been able to do it if she were in Freed's shoes. She had no idea how he was still so loyal to Laxus despite the pain the other man had caused him. She had so many thoughts swimming through her head, about Freed's feelings, about Laxus’s apparent commitment issues and homophobia...She was quickly getting a headache. _


	2. Also Not a Chapter: Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW!!! Thank you all!: An Update

Author’s Note:

Hello guys, gals, and nonbinary pals! I was going to leave this story alone for a full week to see what the response was but I couldn’t resist checking in a bit early and I just… WOW!!! I know I’m going to sound super cringe-y but almost a hundred ‘Hits’ in three days, you guys! Thank you all so much for the kudos, bookmarks, and sweet comments! I loved reading your guys thoughts and knowing you all are genuinely enjoying what I’m writing. I feel like I should be imitating Rabian currently-or maybe Jason as that’s much closer to my excitement level-!

Once again I am going to ask for your feedback if you feel inclined to give it! You see, I know several of you, at least, are excited for this story to continue so in order to make this as enjoyable and easy as possible for everyone I wanted to know thoughts about updating. Would you readers prefer me to update as I complete chapters(they will be longer than the sample from the initial posting, I promise) or would all of you prefer that I get a good amount written/backlogged and give you weekly updates once I have several chapters saved up?

You see, I cannot promise a “set” update-as-I-go schedule due to life being the rather loathsome lady that she is from time to time. I work two jobs to make ends meet, and on top of that am an immunocompromised person with several health issues that like to make my days more difficult. I really don’t want to disappoint or dishearten any readers with slow or inconsistent updates, but I also cannot say “Hey, give me a month to get x amount of chapters written so you can have weekly updates” either.

That being said I will be giving another few days to a week to hear what you guys think about how you would like to see the story continued, because long story short, it WILL be continuing! Once again all of your feedback and kudos are so very appreciated! I was so overwhelmed and surprised by the interest shown so far and hope to continue to keep my writing up to y’alls expectations!

~Kaede

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, there's that. Small sample. Uhhh, yeah... Let me know thoughts in the comments if I should continue this and turn it into a full story? Or if it would be better off in the garbage with most of my ideas? Also would love to hear thoughts on if anything seems too OOC. I respect helpful criticism, NO HATE PLEASE. As mentioned previously, this is my first fanfic. I do have a (mostly) complete plan for this if you readers are interested in the full thing.  
> I think that covers everything. If not feel free to ask questions. Cool? Cool.
> 
> ~Kaede


End file.
